lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kioko Uta
Kioko Uta is the younger sister of Kosuke Uta and both girls attend Tsukuba Academy. Kioko, let her sister is into music and loves to sing, she doesn't like to stand out the way her sister does and constantly live within her shadow. She's often called "Little Ko" sometimes by Kosuke's friends. Kioko comes across as rather brash but is honest when speaking to people. This may make her out to be rude to some but it is more or less that Kioko doesn't interact well with others but isn't above trying to, at least on her own without being dragged to by her sister. Personality Kioko's greatest gift is her musical ability. While not as natural a performer as her big sister, her constant practice has made Kioko a musical prodigy on the piano as well as a relatively skilled composer for her age. Kioko routinely finds herself at or near the top of the class at school. She doesn't necessarily like doing her schoolwork or even focus on it that much, but when she does sit down and do it, it is some of the best work in the class as she can work on it in a dedicated fashion, partly because of a dedication she learned from studying and committing herself to playing the piano at a high level for years. As a way to compensate for her not getting to socialize as much and a need to let out the anger that builds up fairly easily, she also participates in sports with her best sports being basketball and soccer. While she is fast and has good stamina, her small stature leads to her being pushed around inside and outside of sports. Kioko has a very short fuse when it comes to her temper. Many things can set her off. Usually people pick on her for being short or mention the fights she gets into. Whenever someone tries to pick on her, Kioko will try and settle whatever issue it is herself and she often gets violent. This leads to school administration having to deal with her often and her sister Kosuke often stepping in to try and keep her under control. On top of that, even for her age, Kioko is incredibly small, which leads to her being pushed around whenever she tries to do anything physical. This combination leads her to pick, and lose, a lot of fights. This causes her friends and family a lot of grief when it comes to dealing with her. History Kioko's parents Hitomi and Takumi own and operate Rising Sun Bakery in a small Tokyo neighborhood. The two of them provide the best for Kioko and her big sister Kosuke the best that they can. While the bakery isn't the biggest or the most successful by any means, Kioko and Kosuke live a comfortable life with their parents. Big Ko and Lil' Ko as the two are often called help the family with the business as much as they can, but seeing as Kioko and Kosuke are both walking disasters when they get near a kitchen, that mostly involves helping their parents clean the store. The family is close and live in the rooms above the bakery that they own. This constant connection to the business is both a blessing and a curse for Kioko as she loves the food it provides, but the constant connection to the business can cause the family to stress out from time to time. Kioko and Kosuke both have been seen as musical prodigies from a young age. Their mother Hitomi encouraged the girls to find an activity the both of them could share so they had something that could help them bond as sisters. Since Hitomi has a habit of humming and singing to herself while she works, the girls decided to sing just like their mother. While Kosuke can't play any instruments, Kioko is an extremely gifted piano player. Kosuke's talent ended up being a singer, which is something Kioko ended up being awful at when their mother enrolled the both of them in singing lessons. The Uta sisters now work together on their music, with Kioko playing the piano and Kosuke singing. The two of them write songs together, though they don't think they're very good at the moment. Kioko handles the musical compositions while Kosuke focuses on the lyrics. Kioko and Kosuke were originally students at Juuban Municipal Academy in Tokyo, but the two girls' musical abilities were noticed when Kioko was in the third grade. Their music teachers encouraged the Utas to apply for getting their girls a scholarship at Tsukuba Academy, a prestigious private academy in Tokyo. The two girls auditioned for Tsukuba at a recital for their musical skills and the school staff were impressed by the talent the two of them had at such a young age. Starting in the second semester of that year, Kioko and Kosuke transferred to Tsukuba on musical scholarships. The girls have been attending Tsukuba for a few years now and they have adjusted to life on campus well enough. They do miss their parents and, yes, even the bakery sometimes, but the two of them do keep busy on campus. While Kosuke is more outgoing and makes friends easily thanks to her outgoing nature, Kioko's more withdrawn nature and short temper has made it hard for her to make many friends, although she does have a few of them that she is extremely close to because of how hard she sees making friends to be. Kioko is usually involved in whatever musical event the campus wants to produce but she tends to stick more to the background while she lets her sister Kosuke take more of the spotlight while she works in the background to make sure whatever she's working on goes off without a hitch. Kioko wants to try and come out of her shell, but years of being picked on for being so small and losing the fights she picked over trying to stand up for herself have led to her having a bad attitude. While she does view herself as a good person at heart, many people do see her as a tiny, angry little girl. She does have the benefit of being very close to her big sister Kosuke who makes being social easier when she's around, but she wants to be less reliant on Kosuke having to watch over her. For now, Kioko is trying to get out of her shell with the help of the friends she has and hopefully she'll soften up enough to make more. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Kosuke Uta Kosuke is the older sister of Kioko. Rai Kaminari Rai is Kosuke's girlfriend whom Kioko is also friends with. Kioko Gallery kiokouta002.jpg kiokouta003.jpg kiokouta004.jpg Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Kosuke Uta *Rai Kaminari *List of Tsukuba Academy Students